Sarah's Story: How It Happened
by JustMe133
Summary: How Sarah got involved with Jesse in the first place and how she became what she is today. ONESHOT. Sarah-Jesse. Rated T to be safe.


**Well, this story has been in my mind for a while now. And I've been working on it for a while and FINALLY got it ready to upload. If this has been done before, then I'm sorry for that.**

**Hope it's good though and hope my readers like it anyways.**

**In no way do I have any rights to My Babysitter's A Vampire or any of the characters likenesses or anything.**

…

A shy 16 year old Sarah walked through the park, listening to her best friend Erica babble about planning the new Dusk premiere during their junior year.

"It's going to be AMAZING!" she said, enthusiasm dripping in her voice.

"Uh-huh," Sarah said, fixing the glasses that framed her eyes.

"What's wrong? You don't sound very excited… You okay?" Erica asked, concerned for her best friend.

"Of course I'm okay. Just thinking about … well I love Dusk as much as the next girl, but I just wish there was something a little more… interesting before junior year hits. I mean, I'm turning 17 in three weeks and we start junior year a week after that and all I have planned is a Dusk movie marathon with you for the entire summer, which is great," she said, turning to the taller girl, who looked skeptical but nodded.

"Uh-huh. O. M. G. There's a total drama hottie checking you out!" Erica said, grabbing Sarah's arm and turning her to face in the direction she was looking. There, staring right at Sarah, was a young man, dressed in all black. His black hair was spiked up a bit, and his dark eyes were aimed right into Sarah's brown ones. A smirk found its way to his lips as he saw her watching him.

"H-he can't be looking at me," Sarah said, turning away, a deep blush on her cheeks. Erica stared at her best friend, shaking her head.

"He is. You're in denial," she said, a little sing-song tone to her voice.

"Shut up," she said, turning to walk away from her friend, only to bump into Mr. dark and mysterious.

"Hello," he said, voice smooth and enticing.

"H-hi," she stammered out, quickly looking over her shoulder to see Erica was gone. A light blush returned to her cheeks as she looked back at him.

"I'm Jesse."

"S-Sarah," she said, a definite blush on her tan cheeks now.

"Sarah. What a beautiful name," he said, and she found herself falling for him already. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she smiled.

"Thanks. I-I should go find my friend."

"Wait," he said, stopping her from moving as he placed a hand on her arm. "What are you doing tomorrow night?" he asked, and she felt like her heart stopped.

"Nothing," she whispered, and his smile grew.

"I'll pick you up at 7. See you tomorrow," he said, quickly walking off and leaving a dazed Sarah alone with her thoughts.

…

"Can't believe you got a date with the drama hottie!" Erica said as Sarah picked out an outfit.

"He has a name," she said, fixing her glasses as she pulled on a jacket.

"Fine. Jesse. I like drama hottie better."

"Whatever. Are you gonna be here when I get home?" she asked, staring at her happy best friend.

"Of course I am! I wanna see how the date went."

"I doubt it'll be any interesting."

"Oh yeah, considering that if he likes you and continues to date you, you could get your first kiss!" she squealed, causing Sarah to roll her eyes.

Then her doorbell rang.

"I'll be back later. Bye."

"Bye! Have fun! Give me details!"

…

That night was one of the best of Sarah's life. Jesse took her out to eat and then to a carnival in a neighboring town. She was especially happy when he held her hand, causing her to blush and hide her face behind her hair.

"Don't hide. You're beautiful when you blush," he told her, pushing her hair behind her ear and cupping her face.

"I'm not beautiful."

"You are."

"Well… thank you for the compliment," she said as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Anytime."

…

Sarah was in a daze as she walked into her house that night. Erica was up and waiting.

"Oh. My. God, tell me all about it!" she said, jumping up and grabbing Sarah's hands in excitement. Sarah smiled slightly and sat down.

"It was the best date ever! We went out to eat, and then he took me to a carnival and even held my hand!" The two girls spent the rest of the night squealing in happiness and talking about guys.

...

Over the next two weeks, Sarah was in heaven. Jesse was the sweetest and most thoughtful boyfriend any girl could ask for. She thought of herself as extremely lucky.

"So," Jesse said as they were walking in the park, "I know we've only been together for about two weeks, but I also know your birthday is coming up. What would you like to do?"

"Well, I had already made plans with Erica to have a Dusk movie marathon on the night of my birthday, so we'll have to do something either the day before or after, if you don't mind."

"Of course not. So, you like vampires?" Jesse asked, a devious smile on his face. Sarah didn't seem to notice.

"Yeah, it's kind of my guilty pleasure. Me and Erica are even in charge of the Dusk III premiere special screening when school starts."

"Interesting." How much do you like vampires? Do you ever think you could love one?"

"If they were real and he was incredibly charming, maybe."

"Maybe…" Jesse said, voice trailing off as he smiled at Sarah. "So, how about, before I lose you to the Dusk movies, I take you out to eat for your birthday. Somewhere fancy. Sound good?"

"Sounds perfect."

…

So, as Sarah's 17th birthday rolled around, her parents had splurged into buying her a new dress to wear for her dinner date. She had dropped a bag of clothes off at Erica's earlier that day and was currently waiting for Jesse to pick her up.

She slipped on a light jacket as a knock was heard at the front door. She made her way out of her room and to the door. As she opened it she saw Jesse standing there, looking handsome as always.

"Hi beautiful," he said to her, making her face heat up in a blush and her heart speed up. He looked pleased at her reaction to his words. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go."

…

Sarah sat across from Jesse, looking around the restaurant he chose.

"This place is so nice. How could you afford it?"

"I have enough money saved up, don't worry," he said, sending her a charming smile. She giggled and blushed, unable to help herself. "You have no idea how beautiful you are do you?"

"What?"

"Sarah… you're so amazing and beautiful. How can you not see all the … potential you have? Or could have?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing," he said, reaching for her hand across the table. "You'll find out eventually. For now, it's a surprise," he told her, shooting her a wink that made her gulp in nervousness.

"O-okay."

…

"So, I'm dropping you off at Erica's right?" Jesse asked as they left the restaurant.

"Yeah, I'm staying the night with her." Jesse nodded as he pulled up to Erica's house.

"How about I give you and her something to gossip and giggle about all night?" he asked, smirking just a bit.

"…What do you mean?" Sarah asked as Jesse got out of the car and opened the door for her. As he walked her up to Erica's door, he smiled again.

"This," he said, cupping her face in his hand and kissing her on the lips. She gasped but kissed him back, smiling happily as he continued to kiss her. Then, he pulled away, smiling happily. "Happy birthday. Till tomorrow, my love."

"Bye…" she whispered as he walked backwards to his car. She waved at him before disappearing into the house behind her.

…

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" the two girls squealed as they jumped around in Erica's room, Dusk playing in the background.

"You just had your first kiss! With a hottie no less!" Erica squealed out, grabbing her best friend's hands. "You are so lucky!"

"I really feel like it now. How did I manage to get an amazing boyfriend like Jesse?"

"I don't know, but I'm so jealous!"

…

The next few days passed in a blur for Sarah, for she spent almost all of it with Jesse. He treated her as if she was a princess, and he had waited his whole life for her; of course, she didn't complain. She enjoyed every minute of it.

But then, Jesse surprised her.

"I'm having a little get-together tomorrow night," he said as he pushed her on the swings in the park, sending her his creepily charming smile.

"Oh. Really? Why?"

"Kind of a … goodbye to summer party. And I would love for you to be there," he said, leaning down to whisper in her ear before kissing the sensitive skin right below it, making her giggle. "Please my love."

"I'll be there."

…

"Come on Erica, come with me!" Sarah pleaded on the phone to her best friend, who sounded sad as she responded.

"_I would, but I NEED this babysitting job! How else am I gonna get new clothes for school?"_

"But I'm so nervous! I mean… this is a party at HIS house with HIS friends… What if I embarrass myself?"

"_You'll be fine! Call me afterwards and let me know EVERYTHING though okay?"_

"Okay… Bye."

"_Bye."_

Sarah ended the call and tried to get an outfit together, trying to keep her nerves from getting the best of her.

…

The party was in full swing, Sarah staying by Jesse's side the whole time, his arm secure around her waist, kissing her cheek every now and then, smiling at her. Most of Jesse's friends were similar to him; black clothing, quiet, different. Sarah, who had chosen gray jeans and a black top, fit in pretty well, and everyone seemed happy to meet her.

As it slowly neared midnight, Jesse pulled her into a separate room, leaving the party and music behind.

"What are we doing in here?" she asked, clearly surprised and even a little scared. Jesse just smiled.

"Sarah," he said, cupping her face and moving her hair out of her eyes. "You look so … beautiful tonight. Amazing," he said, leaning down to kiss her softly. She melted at his kiss, and he wrapped his arms around her. Moving his lips from hers, he chuckled. "Sarah, I've fallen in love with you."

"Really?" she said, even more surprised now.

"Yes… In fact… I want to show you how much you mean to me, and how much potential you can have." She shivered in his arms at his words, not sure how she felt about it. "You still love vampires?" he whispered almost teasingly in her ear, making her nod. "Good." Slowly, he placed his lips against her neck, kissing gently.

Then there was a sharp pain, making her gasp out and struggle a bit before going limp in his arms. Once he pulled his mouth away, he looked into her drooping eyes.

"It's okay now love. It's okay…"

…

Sarah awoke, groggy and dazed, on a couch in a room she didn't recognize. Sitting up, she saw Jesse looking at her with a kind smile.

"There you are sleeping beauty. I've been waiting for you to get up."

"Wh…what happened?" Sarah asked, holding her head and looking around. Everything seemed clearer to her, sharper.

"I made your dream come true. Now, we can be together forever," he said, moving closer to her. Feeling threatened, Sarah jumped up and away from him.

"What did you do to me?" she asked, looking at herself.

"I made you what you love. A vampire. And now, we must go find you a snack my dear fledgling. You've only got a month, otherwise your mortal body dies."

"A VAMPIRE? ! ? I don't want to be vampire. I don't want to drink people's blood! It's gross!"

"I suppose you have a choice love, but-"

"If it's my choice, then I'm going. Goodbye!"

"Sarah," he said, grabbing her arm tightly. His voice had gone cold and so had his eyes. "Don't be stupid. Make the right decision here. I'm offering you eternity and immortality. Just like Dusk."

"This is nothing like Dusk!" she hissed angrily. Pulling out his grip, she took off running, leaving him behind. He called out teasingly to her though.

"See you at school my dear fledgling!" Sarah tried to ignore him as she ran, making her way. As she passed a mirror in the hallway, she saw her wonky reflection and how she looked for the first time. And upon seeing herself, she knew that nothing would be the same ever again.

…

**Hope this was a good idea to write.**

**If it sucked… oh well, that happens.**

**-JustMe133**


End file.
